CMD Hovercar (DMC DeLorean)
The DMC DeLorean '''has been renamed to '''CMD Hovercar due to copyright reasons. The DMC DeLorean (commonly referred to simply as a "DeLorean", as it was the only model ever produced by the company) is a sports car originally manufactured by John DeLorean's DeLorean Motor Company, or DMC, for the American market from model years 1981 through 1983. The car features gull-wing doors and an innovative fiberglass body structure with a steel backbone chassis, along with external brushed stainless-steel body panels. It became widely known and iconic for its appearance as the DeLorean time machine in the Back to the Future media franchise. The first prototype appeared in October of 1976 and was known as the DSV-1 or DeLorean Safety Vehicle. As development continued, the model was referred to as the DSV-12 and later the DMC-12 since DMC was targeting a $12,000 MSRP at release. After several delays and cost overruns, production finally began in 1981 as DMC officially dropped the name DMC-12 on their now $25,000 car in favor of the model name "DeLorean." The DeLorean sports car, as it was described in advertisements, began production on January 21, 1981. Over the course of about 24 months spanning three model years, about 9,000 DeLoreans were made before production halted in early 1983. The CMD Hovercar has an above-average Quarter Mile time when fully upgraded (at about 6.5 seconds). Unlike the real car, the in-game car features a raised rear, in a drag-like stance. The car features a hover mode, which can be activated by pressing the Y key, and deactivated using X. In this mode, it is able to go over small bumps and water smoothly, but has handling closer to a hovercraft than a car and suffers from decreased acceleration and top speed. Activating hover mode while in water will cause it to float and hover above the water. It is the first vehicle with this feature.(The second vehicle is Airuption in Hot Wheels event) Max Speed While hovering: 500 or more Acceleration To be added. Braking To be added. Handling To be added. Max Speed Pro-Long: 281 mph Pro-Short: 248 mph Acceleration Pro-Long: Testing not done Pro-Short: Testing not done Pro-Long (flying): Testing not done Pro-Short (flying): Testing not done I will try to finish it later today. Feb, 11, 2020 12:55 PM Braking To be added. Handling Handling isn't that good (ground) Handling isn't that good (flying at high speeds) Handling is uncontrollable (flying at road speed) Tests done with racing slicks. I will make it more detailed for the handling Feb, 11, 2020 12:56 PM * It is one of two cars to not be white in color when test-driven. The other is the 1970 Dodge Charger. * It is one of the very few cars to have working directional headlights, M key to signal right, N key to signal left, and B key to signal Hazards (both lights). * While in hover mode it accelerates extremely fast in reverse. * It is good for climbing up big hills without insanity. * The last 4 digits of its cost, 1955, is a reference to the 1985 movie Back to the Future, where the protagonist Marty McFly accidentally travels to 1955 using The DeLorean Time Machine * The CMD Hovercar doesn't actually do anything when it hits 88MPH, it's just a reference to the movie Back To The Future, where the DeLorean Time Machine is able to travel in time once it reaches 88MPH * In real life, this car was one of the biggest sales flops in history (basically no one bought it). This is because of many issues, which was primarily caused due to the fact the vehicle was produced by inexperienced workers. Category:Super Category:Supercars Dealership Category:Limited Edition Cars Category:DMC Category:Gas Powered Category:Collector's Vehicles Category:Movie Vehicles Category:Other Category:Land Vehicles